Don't You Wanna Stay?
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Dean doesn't wanna leave anything unsaid before he's dragged to hell, so he visits his favorite blonde hunter.
1. Chapter 1

So, I own nothing. This is based off of Jason Aldean with Kelly Clarkson "Don't You Wanna Stay?". Love the song and thought it fit Jo and Dean...The idea and Johnathan Dean are mine...

* * *

Jo couldn't help it. She fell in love with a man she wasn't supposed. Not because her mother forbid it, but because she knew as soon as she let herself fall, she would never be able to stop. But, she did. She let herself fall anyway, not paying attention to that little voice- that sounded just like her mother- telling her to yell at him, tell him she didn't want him. Jo didn't listen. When Dean Winchester showed up at her door, she let him in, unable to turn away those green eyes.

He said he'd just left Sam at Bobby's, knowing he'd be safer there, than with him. He checked out the new Roadhouse- it was awesome- and also spoke with her mother. That's how he found her. Drove down from Bobby's just to make a visit to his favorite women.

Jo rolled her eyes at that and sent her hair over her shoulder. She grabbed two beers from the fridge, tossing one to him. He caught it in a swift movement and smirked at her. She watched him chug the alcohol, not pausing to take a breath.

"Dean, I-"

Before she could say anything, he was on her. Kissing her, lips moving in synchronization. She let him kiss her, though she kissed back. She pulled from him moments later, giving him a questioning look.

"I really don't wanna let this moment go. But when a goodbye kiss, _feels_ like _this?_"

Jo was lost. Goodbye? Where was he going? He pressed his lips to her again, letting his arms circle her waist. His hands rested just above her butt.

Jo was getting lost in this. Here was Dean: The most wanted hunter, the guy who shot first and asked questions later. He was tough, no emotions, no sappy stuff. Just the hard shell. But now? He was breaking, right in front of her. He kissed her as if it was going to keep him alive.

Jo pushed him away. "Dean? I'm so confused. What's this about?"

He ran his hand over his face, and stepped toward the window of her apartment.

"Jo, I've made a deal. I can't get out of it. There's nothing anyone can do. And I might as well go out with a bang, right?"

His sick attempt at a joke pissed Jo off. She charged at him, hitting him so hard, there were surely going to be bruises.

"How dare you! You stupid ass! What's your freakin' problem!" her yells are drown out by her cries.

He holds her, just letting her get it out.

"I'm so sorry, Jo. I couldn't let Sam be dead." he whispers.

Her head shoots up.

"You did this for Sam?" She pushes him away, angrier than before. "All for Sam! Did you ever think he wanted you to just let him be _dead_?"

Jo picks up a coffee mug and chucks it at his bewildered expression.

"Yeah, I called him a while back. He said he would rather be dead, at least then you'd be with me and happy! But you brought him back! Now, you'll never be able to have me! Because this _damn __war_ is ruining the chances of you ever being able to stay alive!"

Dean gapes at her. This isn't going according to his plan.

Jo runs at him, and slaps him. He touches his reddening cheek and looks at her.

"Hit me, then. Beat me until I can't move. But know this. The more time you spend on trying to hurt me, the less time we'll be able to spend together. I came here to _show_ you that you're not a little school girl, or like a sister to me." Dean looks at her, touching her hand.

Jo's eyes are filled with tears. The one guy she _knew _she couldn't have, wanted her. He actually gave a rat's ass about her.

Dean takes his thumb and wipes away the pain falling from her face.

"Please, Jo, just let me stay."

Jo drags in a ragged breath and nods.

"Just, let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna make just love, Dean. I wanna make love last. Okay?"

Dean presses his lips to her again, this time more forceful. She allows him to whatever he wants, because, to be honest, she wants that too.

* * *

In the morning, after a night of heated passion and crying, Jo wakes up and makes breakfast. He's asleep on her bed, clutching her pillow. She sheds a few more tears as the bread pops out of the toaster.

Eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes engulf the apartment as she brings a tray in for Dean.

She nudges him, he moans, asking for ten more minutes.

"Up, food."

Dean opens his eyes and gives her a sad smile. His shirt is wrapped around her body and he can bet that that's the _only_ she's wearing under there.

They eat, talking more. She asks how long he has. He tells her two weeks. He stopped here, to make sure he had plenty of time with her. That makes the pain fall from her face again. Dean let's out a few tears as he kisses her.

They fall into an insane pattern of sex, breakfast, walk around town and then back to the apartment for dinner. She's never out of his sight, and he always follows her. No matter where she goes. But, by the end of the week, he tells Jo that he's leaving Wednesday. He has to. Sam needs him and, as much as he needs her right now, his brother is a necessity.

She nods, understanding the bond between her favorite brothers. They spend the rest of that time together. Doing nothing but loving each other and talking.

By Wednesday, Jo hasn't stopped crying. Dean isn't for sure why. She's told him it's not that he's leaving her forever, she can live with his decision, it's much worse.

Totally perplexed, Dean let's his mouth cover hers in a kiss she'll most likely be dreaming about for the rest of her life. He tells her the one thing she's only dreamed of.

"Jo, I love you, okay? Take care of Sammy for me, if you can."

Jo's eyes are full of water for the billionth time this week. "'Kay, Dean-o."

When he leaves, he honks goodbye, she sends him a tearful wave and collapses on the sidewalk.

"We can make forever feel this way, Dean. Don't you wanna stay?"

Her last words to him as he kissed her cheek and closed the Impala door.

By the end of the week, she gets a call from Sam. He's crying, telling her he couldn't do anything to stop it. He says sorry thirty two times, she counted.

"He's gone, Jo. Gone forever, and I've even tried making deals. No demon wants to take it."

She scolds him for even thinking about doing something so stupid. Then she tells him what she couldn't tell Dean earlier that week.

"Sam, he's not gone forever. In nine months, there's going to be a pain in the ass just like him crying in my arms."

He's shocked. She can tell. He rushes to her apartment and starts asking questions.

Sam takes care of Jo through those nine months. He goes off to hunt and figure out if he can save his brother. (He can't, he knows, but he does it anyway.)

Then their baby is born. Little Jonathan Dean Winchester graces their presence kicking and screaming.

She's happier than she has been in a while. Sam holds his nephew, crying like a buffoon.

Then his cell rings and he shifts Little John to pull out his phone and see it's Bobby.

"Bobby! He's here! Jo just had him. Where are you?"

Sam's smile fades and his eyes widen. He looks at Jo and tears fall again. He takes his nephew over to his mom and speaks quietly into the phone.

"Okay, Bobby. Be there in two days."

Jo's upset that he's leaving that she barely hears him.

"What?" she asks.

"Dean's alive. I don't know how, but he's at Bobby's and he's looking for us. I'll go and call you later."

Sam's gone before she can say another word. When her mom comes in she fills her in. She takes her grandson in her arms so Jo can shower and get dressed.

Jo takes her son and kisses his little head.

"Let's go kick your daddy's ass, okay kid?"

Jo smiles as John gurgles in response.

_We can make forever feel this way, Dean. Don't you wanna stay?_

* * *

So that's it...random spurt of an idea...Review, like it whatever...check out my Draco/OC story _Red Tulip._


	2. Just Like His Father

I wasn't planning on continuing this, but after a lovely review from 'cheekymonster2', I reconsidered. This is Dean meeting Jonathan Dean...aka JD. I own nothing but JD.

* * *

He'd woken up not knowing where he was. It was dark, he was in an enclosed space and he wasn't digging it. When he climbed out of the hole, he tried to find where he was. After traveling a ways and almost drinking all of a run-down gas stations water, he finally dialed Bobby's number. He wasn't surprised Bobby didn't believe it was him. So, he snagged a car and showed up on his doorstep.

After the holy water, almost getting killed (again), and then finally convincing Bobby that he truly was him, the old man pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

Bobby told him what happened in the nine months he was gone, excluding Jo and J. D. of course. Dean wasn't surprised that Sam went and excluded himself from everyone, but he was surprised to here that he was normally with Jo. He couldn't help the jealously that rose up in his chest. He quickly asked Bobby what it was about, and got a firm, "That's not my story to tell, boy."

Bobby sent Dean to shower, telling him he called Sam and told him to haul ass.

Dean thought about Jo while he had the moment to think. He wondered if she'd believe he was alive, if she'd come to check it out herself. He also let his mind wonder to Sam and Jo, and what his own brother was doing with his girl. He knew Sam wouldn't go for a girl like her. She wasn't his type. Dean wasn't sure how to take all this. So, he turned off the water and stepped out.

Dressing quickly, Dean slipped on his boots and nearly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the small table sipping back a beer, with the one and only, Sam at the other side.

Dean walked into the kitchen, holding his breath. Sam stopped talking to Bobby and stared at his brother. Dean smirked and held out his arms.

"Hey little brother."

Sam flew out of his seat and to his brother, but at the last minute pulled out a knife and held it to Dean's neck.

"Sam, no!" Bobby yelled. He pulled the younger man off of Dean and took the knife.

Dean puffed his chest with pride. His brother made sure not to trust him, he taught him well.

"I've tested him, Sam. It's _really _him. I swear."

Sam looked from Bobby to Dean then back to Bobby. The old man nodded and then ran to his brother once again. He gripped Dean tightly, hugging him in a girly way. Dean didn't call him out on it, because, well, he was doing it too.

"I missed you, man." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded into his brother's shoulder. "You have no clue."

Once the brothers let go of each other, they sat down and caught up. Dean asked about Sam's hunting, avoiding the subject of Jo for the moment. Sam told him everything that's happened, details and all. After hours of slugging back beer after beer and eating until Dean thought he couldn't shove anymore down his throat, they got down to business.

"Dean, how are you here?"

The eldest brother looked at him and shrugged. "I have no clue. All I know is that I one minute, I'm in hell, the next? I'm digging myself out of my grave," he paused then added, "Literally."

Sam looked at him puzzled. Bobby nudged Dean and told him to show his brother what was on his arm.

"I have no clue how this got here, so don't ask."

Dean lifted his shirt sleeve and showed Sam the hand print that lingered on his forearm.

Sam gasped and leaned forward for a better look. "Dean, are you _sure_ you don't know how you got this?"

Dean gave Sam a bored look. "Dude, if I knew, I wouldn't be sittin' here _asking_ you to look at it."

Before Sam or Bobby could retort, the front door opened.

"Bobby, we've got incoming!"

Dean recognized Ellen's voice instantly and his heart started to pound in his chest. If Ellen was here, so was Jo.

Bobby muttered a few curses before running into the living room. Sam's eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, Dean, there's something I need to talk to you about." he started.

Dean focused on Sam but heard Ellen ask Bobby if it was _really _him. Bobby replied with a firm yes and explained.

"Dean, Jo, uh, she was really upset when you left. And, well, she didn't want to tell you before you came back for me, so she just kinda kept it a secret. But when she told me, I knew you wouldn't want her to be left alone in her state so I took care of her for ya."

Dean looked at Sam furiously. "What'd you do, Sammy? Knock up my girl? Is that your way of _taking care_ of her?"

Sam gave him a bewildered look. "Dean, no. No way, man. She, well, she had-"

"Dean Isaac Winchester!"

Dean smiled widely as he heard the yell of Jo. His heart beat became so fast, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He leaped up from the table and walked into the living room.

His eyes met Ellen first. She was still Ellen. Her hair had grown to her middle back and she still held her signature stance. Hands crossed over her chest and a leg cocked out to the side, as if waiting for an explanation.

Ellen looked at Dean and he _swore_ he saw tears fall from her eyes. Then he moved to look at Jo.

When he first glanced at her, he saw she had gained a little weight; not much but enough to make him notice. Then he spotted a bundle of blankets in her arms. Her hair flowed to her butt now, he guessed she didn't see the need of cutting it, and her eyes were bright with tears.

She looked at Bobby, hugging the blankets closer, as if protecting them.

"Bobby, you're _absolutely sure_ it's him?"

Bobby nodded. "Every test I threw at him, he passed. Even put silver to his arm."

She nodded and stepped toward Dean. He couldn't stand it. This awkward tension, he closed the space and touched her cheek.

"Jo,"

She started to cry. Tears fell from her eyes and she smiled at him. "Oh Dean, you have no clue,"

She didn't finish her sentence, but instead looked at the bundle in her arms.

That's when he realized Jo was cradling a baby. Sleeping soundly in the warmth of blankets and her arms, Dean really looked at the being. He noticed a certain look on the face. The kind of look he got when he was having a good dream.

"Dean," Jo said, bringing him out of his daze.

He looked at her and then to the baby and could see that it was her baby. Jo Harvelle had a baby.

"Uh, this is Jonathan. Jonathan Dean Winchester."

She smiled meekly up at him and placed a free hand on his stubbly cheek. "This is your son, Dean."

Dean stared at her flabbergasted. He pointed to himself then to her, motioning that they had created something. She just nodded and kissed the baby's small head. He breathed deeply and he felt moisture in the corner of his eyes.

He took this moment to look back at Sam and see his younger brother crying too.

_Sap. _he thought.

"Dean, uh, after you left I started to get sick. I went to the doctor and they said I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't tell you, so I just kinda didn't tell you." Jo spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

Ellen came up beside her daughter and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Dean, he's yours." She said, as if to reassure him.

"I see this," he said softly.

Jo laughed. "You don't have to be quiet. J. D. sleeps through anything."

Dean smiled at her and ran a finger over his _son's_ face. "Mine," his voice was soft enough for Jo to hear and she smiled at him.

"_Ours,_ Dean."

Dean smiled so wide that it spread from ear to ear. He bent down and kissed her swiftly on the mouth, not caring that his whole 'family' was watching.

Jo was first to pull back and shifted J. D.

"You wanna hold him? He needs to wake up anyway."

Dean nodded and smiled, holding out his arms awkwardly.

She laughed and placed his son into his arms. Dean brought the baby close to his face and kissed his forehead.

"Hey there, John. I'm your dad. Your going to grow up and be a ladies man and get all the girls' with your kick ass car, okay?" Dean cooed, bouncing him lightly and walking away from Jo.

Jo smiled as she watched Dean with their son. His face was soft and he was murmuring things to him. She watched as Dean stroke his son's cheek with the pad of his finger.

Dean then started humming AC/DC, "Back in Black" making gurgles come from the baby. He smiled and looked up at Jo.

"He loves the classics. What can I say? He's just like his father."

* * *

So, there ya go. Now it's OFFICIALLY over. Hope you liked it. If you did let me know, and I know that I mixed up tenses, don't remind me. I know that it's 1st person then 3rd person, I don't need to be reminded. It's a flub in my writing. Anyway, there ya go!


End file.
